


The Lovers Confidant

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann is Temperance, Coming Out, Drag Queens, LALA SHOULD HAVE BEEN A CONFIDANT, M/M, MLM Writer, Self-Acceptance, drag culture, gay culture, protag is gay, self-expression, slight au - Akira meets Lala before madarame's palace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: The Lovers card calls for open honesty, love, and unifying dual forces. Akira Kurusu is from a tiny town where he's only heard about gay people and (gasp) Drag Queens in hushed, shaming tones.Lala Escargot has been a Queen for long enough to spot a flower that longs to bloom. It's time for her little Akira to see the light within himself and give himself permission to truly live.A story about a boy who loves another boy and the Drag Mother who teaches him how.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Lala Escargot & Kurusu Akira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

“Are you sure, Haru? You…You don’t have to come if it’ll be too much of an inconvenience.” The lanky boy toyed with his forelock: a sure sign he wasn’t showing his full hand. Akechi smirked at his boyfriend’s tell.

“In that case, I do not see why I should go-“ The detective laughed when Akira fisted the fabric of his jacket with steel in his gaze. 

“Oh, _you’re_ going, Akechi.” 

Haru smiled to see Akira being unflinchingly himself, even if it was around the boy who would betray them. Akira knew what he was doing, and if she could help her Leader, then she would. 

Besides, she knew how important this was to Akira. He had only asked two people to attend his first show, and his boyfriend didn’t count. 

It made a place in Haru’s chest warm to realize that she was, in effect, the only person he had asked. Her alone. 

“Of course I’ll go to your show, Akira! It’ll be an honor.” She smiled, brightly. When she smiled her eyes closed so she didn't see the relieved looks the two boys shared.


	2. The Lovers

“Just make sure you don’t serve the minor any alcohol.” The Queen in the floral kimono crossed her arms and settled a steely gaze at the inebriated journalist. She should probably cut her off after this one.

Akira had completely forgotten why he was there. 

This woman in front of him was so diametrically _opposite_ to how he’d been raised that he had no idea what to do. 

Meeting a woman twice his age in a shady bar after dark? No problem. 

Befriending the boy that hated his guts? Piece of cake. 

Tearing his own face off to fight giant suits of armor? Been there, done that, got the Persona. 

But to see someone so unflinchingly being themselves while happily running their own business? In drag? 

He may be from the sticks but even he knew the term for such people. Gay cross-dressers. His mother hadn’t had anything kind to say about them. 

But Lala-chan, as the man called himself, seemed to be no worse for wear. 

Was this… okay? Was this allowed? 

Was drag just something you were allowed to do once you grew up? 

“Hey kid, it’s rude to stare at a lady’s wrinkles.” Lala waved playfully. Akira was in awe of every minute action the older man did. 

Lala paused and looked at Ohya’s contact. She really looked. 

“Keep staring at me like that, Akira-chan, and I’ll have to get you fitted for your own yukata. Something in red, I think? Although girly colors are more befitting of your age…” 

Akira had no idea what his face did but it made the older Queen smile and wave him over. 

“What do you say? Help me out behind the counter from time to time and in return I’ll teach you a few things I’ve picked up here and there.” 

He nodded, numbly. He wanted to be around him some more. He wanted to learn. 

As Lala coquettishly offered one hand to him he didn’t think twice about holding it and giving it a kiss. 

_****_

_**I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.  
It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.  
With the birth of the LOVERS Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...** _

“Someone taught you how to talk around adults and disappear at will. You know the Shinjuku nightlife like someone who has lived there his entire life. Who is your contact?” The detective tried to stare down the bruised and drugged teen but he just smirked.

There was no way in _hell_ he was ratting out his drag mother. 


	3. Yes Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira doesn't call the queens 'she' yet because he is so out of his depth. Poor boy.

Working at the Crossroads Bar was much the same as any of Akira’s other part-time jobs. Lala-chan didn’t let him near the alcohol, protected him from the drunks, and paid him handsomely.

He didn’t mind. The mop-headed kid showed up rain or shine to this job, because he… he felt at peace here. Not in the same way meditating at the Shrine made him feel, no. 

This was deeper. More instinctual. 

Then he met ‘The Girls’ as Lala-chan called them. 

They were his coworkers. 

They were all painted and corseted and wearing women’s clothes. 

And every last member of staff had an adam’s apple. 

Akira didn’t know why his cheeks burst into red blush and he had to focus on washing dishes like he had lost all muscle memory, but he did. 

“Ooooo Lala-chan! Who is this~?” A tall, thin man in a blond wig hummed as he hugged the portly queen. 

“This is Akira, everybody. Behave, he’s 17.” When the blond’s face fell, he got a sharp whack on the wrist with Lala’s fan. 

“Akira, these are the girls. Crossroad Queens, one and all!” 

Akira’s forehead puckered in confusion. Feather boas came out of a chest in the back room that he had assumed contained some sort of alcohol and more cosmetics than he had ever seen in his life somehow slid into manicured hands. 

“Why?” He asked Lala, quietly. He was the only person in this whole flurry Akira knew well enough to confide in. 

“Hm? Why what, Aki-kun?” The boy was toying with his fringe again. 

“Why do all of you wear dresses and yukata when you aren’t girls?” The poor boy’s cheeks looked like they were about to burn off his face, poor thing. 

Lala taught him in the best way she could. 

Immersion. 

“ _WELL!_ ” She pinwheeled her arms enough to get the long sleeves of her purple yukata flying. “We, my dear child, my wandering soul, my newest baby boy, are drag queens!” 

“He doesn’t know about _drag_?! A brunette with pigtails and electric pink eyeshadow widened his eyes comically and reached for the blond to steady him. 

The blond turned to the one with pigtails and soothingly patted his hand like something in the old movies Akira found now and then. For some reason he never told Ryuji about those movies. 

Gina Tonic, Maria Gold, Portia Bella, and Dee Cup introduced themselves to him in a flurry of glitter and giggles. Someone named Royal Jewels wasn’t working today but he’d been assured to meet ‘her’ and that she was a bitch. He didn’t understand why all the ‘Queens’, as they called themselves, used female pronouns, and he didn’t quite get why they used names that weren’t written on their birth certificates. Maybe it was like how he became Joker? 

And how was ‘bitch’ a compliment? 

Another queen with a sleek black bob and a star on her cheek came bustling into the bar with vague apologies and thigh-high boots. 

He tilted his head at ‘her’. Was ‘drag’ just a bunch of costumes? She was dressed like a police woman from a party store, but a very well pulled together one. Maybe that was the point? 

“Sex Pistol, there you are!” 

“Bitches and sluts!” She greeted cheerily. 

Yeah, Akira was out of his depth, but they seemed to be having fun? 

****

**[Rank up!]**

****

**[Unlocked ability ‘Bitch Boy’ - Chance to extend enemy negotiation after failure with a male Shadow.]**

**\---**

This time Akira was prepared. Or so he hoped. He’d spent far too long on the internet looking into ‘Drag Culture’ and watching something called 'Drag Them' which was some sort of competition. He didn’t completely understand, but he knew more than when he’d walked in. Besides, his cat was yowling about growing boys needing sleep and he had to get his homework done on the off-chance Lala needed him. 

The next day at school he kept catching his own reflection and wondering. 

\---

“Leader! Do you want to go to Mementos tonight?” 

“Yeah Akira, we can kick some serious ass and keep ourselves in shape in case any more of those Palace things pop up!” 

“Ugh, Ryuji I don’t even want to think about more bad guys like Kamoshida…” Ann, their Temperance confidant groaned as she melted into the desks they’d pulled together. Akira had to agree, but he was also itching to _move_. 

“I don’t see why not, besides, there’s something I want to try.” 

\---

The Shadow between himself, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann was wilting and complaining about Akira’s lack of tact. He tsked and flicked the safety on his magnum off. 

“Listen, you think I want to be talking to somebody with dried-out skin and untailored robes? Sit down, I’m not done with you.” 

The Shadow clamped his jaw together and settled down. 

Akira’s team looked at him in shock and amazement when he achieved the Jack O’Lantern mask.


	4. Snacks,  Baby

“Aki-kun! Lookin’ like a snack with those glasses, honey!”

Just when he thought he knew the vocab. 

The dishwasher looked up and quirked an eyebrow. 

“Thank you…?” 

“Royal, leave him alone!” Ginger Snap chuckled, the redhead swatting her (he was getting a hang of this!) friend on the shoulder. 

“She means you’re cute.” Red, undoubtedly painted on freckles moved as the drag queen laughed brightly. Akira toyed with his bangs. 

“Ginger? C-can I ask you something?” He liked the redhead. She was always nice to him and had a way with the customers so they were always on her side. Akira had _definitely_ been taking notes for the Metaverse. 

Already Princess Peach (the character, not the rival drag queen from Akihabara) -esque lips pursed further. 

“Of course, Aki-kun!” She winked. “So long as it isn’t out on a date. You know how I’ve been eying that businessman who comes by on Thursdays.” 

He sighed in relief. 

“How, um, how do you walk and dance in those and not fall over?” He pointed at the five-inch heels the redhead preferred. 

She laughed twinklingly. 

“Practice, darling. Lots and lots of practice.” Unnoticed by Akira, the Queen caught Lala’s eye over his head before the Drag Mother gave a small nod. “Would you like to learn?” 

“I have boots with low heels, is it like that?” Joker’s footwear came immediately to mind as he held out his thumb and index finger to illustrate the height. 

He hadn’t realized that his heels were that much higher than Skull’s boots. 

Ginger and the girls all clapped in excitement and someone started snapping their fingers as Lala did her ‘gay scream’ of delight. 

“Akira’s been wearing kitten heels! My dear girl!” Lala swept through the excited queens to hold Akira to her ample false breasts. 

Royal got a positively wicked look in her eyes and tapped a golden acrylic against her lips. 

“Momma, do you think we have any shoes lying around that might fit our little baby queen?” 

Lala raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

“We might have just the thing, if Akira is interested.” 

He could do nothing but nod helplessly. 

**[Rank up!]**

 ****

 **[Ability unlocked: Snack - Chance to redirect an enemy’s attack]**

**\---**

 ********

********

Yusuke reached out helplessly as his Leader weakly got to his feet. Mona’s healing move had kept him from breaking his neck when the shadow threw him against the wall, but he was lucky to be conscious. 

“ _Joker!_ ” He yelled at the same time Ryuji hefted his lead pipe. 

There was only so much the team could do though, now that the Shadow had Akira in its sights. 

Then Joker lugged himself upwards, a little unsteadily but able to stand with his shoulders back and his hand on his hip. 

He moved towards the Shadow with a bit more swagger to his step and a bit more movement in his hips as he got within range of the thing. 

“Bang, bitch.” Akira winked. 

The dangling Ippon-Datara pulled up short and the attack meant to finish off Akira blasted straight into the sculpture in Madarame’s Garden.


	5. Snatch Attack

Akira could do this. He’d been hyping himself up all day. It was a sign from whatever gods were out there that today was the day when Lala texted him.

Ryuji had wanted to hang out, and Yusuke was interested in Mementos, but this was important. 

“Talk to you later guys, something came up at work!” He waved over one shoulder before slinging his school bag with Morgana over his shoulder and running down from the Overpass. 

“I don’t understand why you like it so much here, Akira. It’s loud and filled with people and perfume!” Mona complained. Akira just shrugged and pushed open the front door of Crossroads. He could walk there blindfolded by this point, and it still held that comfort he felt on his very first day. 

Only now there was a buzzing excitement taking place in his stomach and spreading through his chest. 

“L-Lala-chan would you…could I…” He was playing with his bangs again, the dear thing. Lala Escargot continued wiping out a glass with a towel and leaned a hip on the bar. 

Her part-timer swallowed. 

“Could you teach me how to walk in heels, please? I learn fast and-“ She settled her ringed fingers on his slim shoulders and smiled kindly down at her baby Queen. 

“Of course I will. Do you have a style you prefer?” 

Akira had to try to keep the niggling sense that Mishima or Ryuji wouldn’t be seen dead doing what he was about to do. Maybe Yusuke would, who knows. 

But Lala was kind to him, and the other Queens that worked with Akira didn’t seem like bad people. Loud and drama-thirsty for sure, but that was how they had fun. 

\---

“Well everyone? Akira has something he’s been working very hard on!” Royal, Dee, and Ginger all looked over with stars in their eyes and excited smiles on their faces. It was just the Girls, Akira could do this. 

If he thought Lala’s gay scream was loud and high-pitched, she had nothing on Gina Tonic, the blond who had noticed him on his first day working with everyone. 

“He even did his nails Momma!” She shrieked with joy. 

“Werk Gurl! Yas!” Dee began snapping her fingers back and forth in quick motions as she yelled. 

“Make! It! Happen!” Royal clapped her hands in emphasis, her giant, fake costume jewelry catching the neon lights of the bar and dazzling Akira’s eyes as he walked out of the back room into a bar full of Queens. 

While his heels weren’t as high as Ginger’s or as thin as Royal’s, he was happy with the peep-toes Lala had picked out for him. He had been a little nervous about wearing the toe nail polish he got on the way home from his convenience store job, but he’d thought the red color would look good against the dark patent leather. 

He was right. 

“Careful, gurl, you’ll be out of a job!” Gina laughed, playfully shoving Dee enough to make her pixie cut bounce. 

“Yeah, considering my hair is real…” Akira couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth but the way the yelling raised in pitch and volume and applause, he gathered that he’d just taken an important step in more ways than physical. 

Besides, Dee looked playfully offended and clapped a hand to her chest. 

“Careful, Dee, you don’t want your boob to pop!” Ginger laughed, going pink with laughter. 

“OH! You _RUDE_ thing!” 

“ _Run_ , bitch, _run!_ I heard the last bitch Dee scratched with those nails got rabies and died!” 

“OH MY GOD!” 

Akira giggled to himself as the Queens leapt the bar in their 5+ inch heels to chase one another around. 

Lala watched him with pride overflowing from her heart. 

**[Rank up!]**

****

**[Ability unlocked: Snatch Game – Chance to cure status ailments inflicted upon party members.]**

\---

****

****

Joker’s team was looking rough. Makoto – Queen (which he thought was hysterical for his own personal reasons) had been irreplaceable with her knowledge and power. And she also had a motorcycle, so that was cool. 

Sadly this Shadow dodged Nuclear attacks, and had already tossed Yusuke straight onto his chin once. 

Joker took in a quiet breath and looked over to where Ryuji was confusedly looking around and Ann was flinching. 

Then he clicked his tongue. 

“Who told you it was okay to leave the house looking like a Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure cast-off? Because I am so sorry honey they were _wrong_.” 

Ann blinked and started to giggle, her tension bleeding out as her fear left in the face of her leader dragging a High Pixie. 

“The 80’s called and they want that bouffant back.” 

Ann wheezed with laughter at that mental image before snapping her whip out and ripping the Shadow in half.


	6. Read like a book

Akira watched distantly as his hands chased swirls through the soapy water in the LeBlanc kitchen. He sighed.

“Alright, enough moping. Get out and take a walk or something, moody teenagers are bad for business.” Sojiro put his hands on his hips and pointed at the door. 

It was Sunday and none of his friends wanted to hang out. 

…At least he didn’t want to hang out with _them_. Flicking warm water off his fingers, Akira checked his phone again. 

Just what he thought. The handsome, _stupid_ detective prince hadn’t texted him. 

He sighed again and opened his messages. 

[Lala-chan, are you busy?] 

[Always, Aki-chan! But I’ll pay extra if you come over and help with the Sunday rush.] 

Good enough for him. 

\---

The trip to Crossroads was as uneventful as it could be, with him not paying attention to anything but the memory of reddish eyes smiling and asking for his number. Akechi just found him fascinating, that was all. They could go toe-to-toe. That was all. 

…Lala would know what to do with this. 

The Drag Mother looked up from where she was counting out the till. 

“You’re here early.” 

Akira shrugged. 

Lala’s face fell. 

“What’s on your mind, Akira? You don’t look like your chipper self.” 

Akira flopped onto the stool behind the bar he sat at between customers. 

He had no idea what to say. 

No idea _how_ to say it. 

“Lala-chan…Momma, you’re…the other Queens they’re…” His fingers sought out the comfort of toying with his hair. Lala stilled, letting him have his space. 

“It’s…” He cut in as she set the cash drawer in place and closed it with a solid click. She raised an eyebrow. 

He went quiet again. 

She checked the clock. They had time. 

“You sit there, I’ll be within earshot. When you’re ready, I’ll be here.” With the scent of lilies, Momma Escargot set about pulling down chairs and making sure all the liquor bottles were settled just so. 

Her drag baby had been picking at the hem of his shirt in her absence and that wouldn’t do. The seamstress in her cried out ‘Oh _hell_ no’, but she tucked the knowledge away before giving him a bottled water to toy with instead. 

\---

Somewhere between her inventories and repairs to Maria’s spare bell-bottoms, Akira came to sit by her side. She handed him an edge to hold taut to look for holes. 

His hand was shaking. 

“Lala…are you gay?” 

She blinked long false lashes. 

“Proudly.” 

“How do you know?” 

Now, Lala knew her part-timer. He didn’t have a homophobic bone in his body. He was merely asking, gathering information in that quiet way of his. He always remembered when the girls had a date, or a birthday, or Momma had run out of the bath salts she preferred. 

No, this wasn’t about _her_ being gay. 

This was about _him._

“Well, in school I never wanted to hold hands with girls, or exchange love letters in lockers. I dreaded the day when one would confess to me.” She sighed. Then she smiled. “Whereas with men, _well_. I remember there was this one jock in my middle school named Ryusuke-kun…Oh, how I had the hots for _him!_ ” 

She stole a glance at her drag daughter out the corner of one eye. 

“I guess I just notice men more. While I love women’s clothing, and I would kill for my female friends, I just don’t want to sleep with women.” 

“How do you _know_?” He asked again, quieter. 

“Darling, if there’s someone making you think _this_ hard and giving you trouble, you can tell Momma.” 

Akira shook his shaggy head. Adorable. 

“N-no he’s not-“ 

Akira’s eyes shot open and he clapped his hands over his mouth. The poor kid was going even paler than her cheapest concealer. 

“Akira, child, it’s okay to like men. So long as they make you happy, it shouldn’t matter what they look like under their clothes.” 

The lanky high schooler pulled his knees up to his chest and checked his phone again. 

“Are you expecting a text, baby?” Akira’s big, grey eyes widened again and he fumbled to put his phone away. 

Lala chuckled and made herself more comfortable. 

“Tell me about him.” 

Akira sighed and began telling her about this boy who needed a haircut and was smart as hell and _irritating_ but had the nicest smile. 

“…And I think I have a crush.” He finished quietly. She chuckled. 

“Oh, I know you do. Why don’t you text him?” She pulled out her fan and opened it. 

“I couldn’t do that!” He squeaked. 

“Why not?” She smiled. 

“Because what if he doesn’t respond?” Ah, young love. This poor kid had it _bad_. 

“Then he doesn’t respond! His loss.” She elbowed him gently and stood up to dust off her kimono. At least his hands had stopped shaking. 

And, whenever he came out to the girls, they were going to have a huge coming-out party. It’s what their baby Queen deserved. 

That and Sex Pistol owed her money. 

****

**[Rank up!]  
******

**[Skill unlocked: Read – Chance to reveal all foes strengths and weaknesses.]**

\---

**  
******  
  


********

Joker levelled his pistol at the hulking Kelpie as it tossed its head and worked its jaw. He narrowed his eyes. 

“Skull! He’s weak to Electric! Hit him hard and I’ll finish him off!” 

Skull blinked at Akira. How did he know that? They’d never fought one of these horse fucks before, and even Mona was at a loss. 

Fox tilted his head to try and see whatever it was their Leader had seen. 

Ryuji shrugged and yelled for his Persona. 

With a roar, Captain Kidd levelled the lake horse in a shower of yen. 

How _had_ Akira known? It had just been obvious to him. Just like how he somehow knew the damn thing wouldn’t be touched by Yusuke. 

Maybe he was just developing a gaydar.


End file.
